Fearless
by phoenix9648
Summary: Improvised cut scene from 2x06. Toby walks Spencer home from the disaster of a fashion show and tries to pull out his romantic best to get her mind off of everything. Both reflect on their relationship and how much things have changed. Pure Spoby fluff. One-shot. Inspired by Taylor Swift song Fearless, hence the title. For Ana. Happy (belated) birthday beautiful.


Hello darlings! I know this still isn't BIAB :/ But Ana's birthday was over a month ago and I've been working so hard on BIAB I put it off and that's not fair. My soulsister deserved this on her actal birthday, and so much more. So my sweet Ana this one is for you! Since I always serenade you with Taylor Swift, I let the woman inspire the scene in this. It's pure Spoby fluff, which I know is your favourite kind ;) Here's hoping other readers, as well as you, enjoy it! Spoby fluffy one-shots aren't my specialty, but it's as fluffy as it can be so I'm crossing my fingers that you guys will forgive me!

As a note, Before It All Began will be updated as soon as I can. I know I'm technically off-hiatus because I'm posting again, but that story itself will be off hiatus in the next week or two. I just have a few more little tweaks to make. I start work tomorrow so my time is going to be gone, but I will do my best to keep up with updates. Love you guys! Thanks so much for your patience!

This clearly wasn't actually a scene on the show, but my imagination extended the scene a little and this one-shot was born! It's set after the fashion show in 2x06. Toby walks Spencer home and cuteness ensues. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! :) Title is derived from the song title it was inspired by.

Happy (belated) birthday sweetheart!

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Taylor Swift's song Fearless.**

* * *

**Fearless**

Toby wrapped his arm around his rattled girlfriend and lead her away from the crowd pouring out of the building. They had just attended Rosewood's annual fashion show and to say it went poorly was an understatement. It was all running smoothly like peanut butter on hot toast until someone hijacked the dedication to Alison and had it playing devil music and disfiguring her face in front of not only the entire town, but the late girl's mother and brother. They had stood up and exited immediately.

Spencer had been trying to get a hold of Mrs. DiLaurentis ever since. The last time she had called, Jason had picked up and told her his mother was too upset to talk. She was now contemplating when would be the next appropriate time to call to explain that it wasn't them who had strung that together. But how do you explain –A?

She knew it wasn't much use. The damage was done. And if it was going to turn around on any of the four girls, it would be Spencer. She was the one who had handed the slide show disc over to Noel and the one who was on the committee that put this all together.

Toby plucked her phone out of her hand as she hovered over the call button on it again.

"Spence, give her some time. You can call her tomorrow when she's calmed down."

Spencer huffed. "Toby, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight, wondering if I just pushed Alison's mom over the edge. She's been through enough…"

He let his arm slide from her shoulders to around her waist and squeezed gently. "I know. But there's nothing you can do about it tonight. Jason is with her. She probably doesn't blame you girls. She's known you for years. She knows how much you loved Ali."

Spencer leaned into his hold. It was a damp night, the mist sticking to her bare arms and sending a shiver through her body.

Toby noticed right away and was already shrugging out of his suit jacket before she could protest.

"Toby…" she groaned, but he had stopped them from continuing walking and was draping it over her shoulders, pulling it so it wrapped snugly around her.

He smiled down at her. "Don't tell me you don't want it."

She bit her lip, smiling in return at him, knowing he noticed the way she held on to it as soon as it touched her cool skin.

She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. He let his hands rise to cup her cheeks, his lips brushing against hers gently before he pulled back to lean their foreheads together.

Spencer let her fingers tease the hair behind his ears, adoring being so close to him and so comfortable touching him so intimately. Everything with Toby was so easy. She could feel his light breath on her face and she longed to close the distance between them again. Kissing him felt like your first vision of a meteor shower or that first gulp of fresh hot chocolate. The excitement she felt zoomed from her head to her toes.

"I never did thank you for all that you did today. I really appreciate it." she murmured, not wanting to talk any louder when they were so clustered together and still under the just-kissed spell.

"No need to thank me. I got to spend time with you. That's all the payment I need."

She blushed, but smiled mischievously. "Is that so? So you'd object to further payment?"

Toby, bless his heart, was rightfully confused. "Spencer, I don't want money-"

She pulled him into another kiss, quick but full of fire. "Not what I had in mind." she whispered against his mouth before diving back into indulging the subtle taste of the coffee she had brought him earlier.

Her boyfriend finally clued in and pulled her closer, his hands descending to rub her lower back as they made out in the middle of the sidewalk a few blocks from her house. She didn't care if the whole world saw. Toby had proven over and over today that he was exactly what she had always needed, even if she hadn't known to ask for it. He helped her see sense and kept her calm, even when she was frazzled and ready to breathe fire. He reminded her to _take a breath_.

His lesson from earlier was forgotten, since, when they pulled apart, she was breathless.

He tended to have that effect on her; he always kind of had.

It was funny when she thought back to their history, to the fact that their relationship so far had only been a few weeks of bliss. Before she befriended him, she had feared him, ridiculed him, and ostracized him with everyone else. She had ruined his life by letting him take the fall for them for The Jenna Thing—she never would've imagined that one day she'd be getting butterflies in her stomach from his smile or when his hand sought out hers. It would've been crazy to think about kissing him in any regard—now she did it on a regular basis and had dreamy memories of it fill her mind in those moments before sleep. She had fallen so hard for him, but he had proved that he was worth it.

He had stood by her side when she was considered a person of interest in Alison's murder case. He had risked the wrath of her family, as well as his own and Jenna's, and snuck out to meet her in the middle of the night so he could simply see her. The longing and pain in his eyes when he had seen her so upset at the carnival had pulled at her heartstrings so much that even her family's pressure or risking a jury's guilty verdict could stop her from running and kissing him in front of the whole damn town. Since they had grown closer, he listened, supported, and loved her when she needed it most. She told him things she didn't even share with her friends.

In a very short period of time, Toby had become her everything, but that didn't scare her. Not when he proved over and over again that nothing would tear him from her.

Her phone vibrated and she quickly checked to see if it was Ali's mom, but it was just Aria letting her know she got home safely.

Toby stroked her hair when he saw her disappointment at the sender. "Spence…"

She sighed and slipped her phone back into her clutch. "It… it doesn't matter."

Knowing she needed to take her mind off of things, and that that wouldn't be easy when she was alone in her room with her thoughts like she would be soon, he smiled at his plan. He pulled her into the empty, closed convenience store parking lot, delaying their travels.

"Toby… what are you…?" she began to ask, but he had swept up one of her hands and let his other find her waist again.

Seeing the stance, she clued in to what he was doing.

"Are you… what are you doing?" she asked anyways, certain she had misread things.

"You and I are going to dance. I didn't get to dance with you earlier after the show like I planned."

She had to laugh. "Toby, you HATE dancing. You didn't dance _once_ at homecoming and told Emily you'd rather drink punch than even stand out there." she argued, remembering the facts from Emily's amused retelling after Spencer and Toby had gotten together.

He chuckled as he pulled her close. "That's because I wasn't with a girl that made me want to then."

Spencer was trying to halt the crimson that was rushing to her cheeks. "We don't have music!"

"Sure we do." he teased, slipping her stationary hand from beside her up to lie against his heart. "Feel that?"

She could feel his heartbeat at its steady rhythm, beginning to sway with him in the middle of the damp parking lot without even realizing.

Both hands moved to wrap around his neck, her mind already memorizing the beat of his heart, leaning her head against his firm chest as they danced.

Spencer finally had to giggle a little. "You're so cheesy…"

"I prefer to think of it as romantic." he replied teasingly into her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She smiled as she remembered arguing a similar thing to her friends the night before when they were folding programs. They claimed Toby had changed her into a romantic, but she believed she had always been one. She knew they were right though; he brought out a much softer side to her that she hadn't been sure had existed until he came into her life.

A rumble above made Spencer look up, right in time for a sudden shower of water to pour from the clouds that had been growing darker since their first steps from the fashion show.

Toby immediately went to pull his jacket higher up on Spencer's shoulders to cover her head, but she pushed his hands away, laughing excitedly.

"No, I've always wanted to dance in a storm!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hands and pulling him into a less slow dance.

Toby wasn't as comfortable with dancing faster so he was pretty stiff, which only made her laugh harder. The rain had changed to pouring profusely and both of them were already drenched.

"Spencer, we really should get inside somewhere…"

"Toby, are you afraid of a little thunder and lightning?!"

He looked uneasy and she laughed, but not in a mean way. She moved in and hugged him.

"We'll be fine. We're not near anything too tall, the thunder is pretty far away as it is, and we're not holding onto anything conductive. And I'll keep you safe." she added sweetly, loving the way his hands held her hips.

He sighed. "Okay. Go on. Enjoy your storm." he teased and she grinned excitedly.

Spencer broke away from him to twirl in the middle of the parking lot, squealing, her arms outstretched and her face upwards to catch all the drops she could. She had her eyes closed but was grinning broadly, spinning faster and faster, getting excited every time a clap of thunder sounded or lightning flashed across the sky.

She only became happier when Toby's hand had suddenly taken hers and he began dancing with her properly, pulling her close and spinning her outwards.

"Know what _I've_ always wanted to do in a storm?" he asked when he pulled her in again, before forcing her outwards again.

"What?!" she shouted from her arm-length away.

"This." he told her as she was wrapped in his arms again, kissing her deeply.

Spencer's knees went weak as the rain pelted around them, feeling the water intermingle with their lips as they kissed enthusiastically standing on the pavement. Her hands ran through his soaked hair, kissing him harder, trying to force him to understand through her body language how much she really loved him. She wouldn't do this sort of crazy thing with anyone else. Only Toby had this power over her, the power to make her forget about consequences and rationality and just be a teenage girl. He made her feel safe, taken care of, invincible. Nothing that bad could happen if she had Toby.

Toby felt the same. When Spencer was in his arms, or just nearby, things were different. He had lived a shadow of a life, his adolescence filled with so much pain and loss that he barely could crack a smile without forcing his muscles to cooperate. Since she had entered his life, everything became easier—smiling, laughing, breathing. He began remembering what it felt like to look forward to seeing someone's face, to laugh from the depths of his belly, to feel a safe cocoon when around another person.

Being with Spencer was more than just having someone to kiss goodnight and call up when he was bored. She was someone who he was constantly learning from. He loved getting to know her better, but she was unintentionally showing him more about himself too. He learned that he was protective by nature, loving, and had a thing for making her smile. His psyche had been so tortured over the years that he forgot that deep down he was worth something. That he had qualities to offer the world. Spencer was always reminding him how special he really was and there was nothing more amazing than that. It made him not afraid to take on the world or put himself out there. She gave him confidence he thought he'd never be able to find.

After all of his dark times with Jenna, he never thought he'd pursue a romantic relationship. But Spencer was changing that—he wanted more than a romantic relationship now. He wanted a lifelong relationship, where he could see her be grumpy without her coffee in the morning and hold her in his arms before they fell asleep at night. He knew it was too fast to feel that way, but the way Spencer looked at him like he was the sun after a long dark winter made him feel like it wasn't that farfetched. He had nothing to fear—they'd have that future one day.

Even tonight, the way the thunder was exploding like a cannon above them, that would have his old self running for cover, was the last thing on Toby's mind. All he could think about was how crazy in love he was falling with the beautiful brunette in his arms. He knew, as long as she was with him, he had nothing to worry about.

And as the storm raged on, they didn't stop kissing, because Spencer too made Toby fearless.


End file.
